poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's Awaken
At the Train Station A black coated person left the Train In Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's mind Veemon appeared and look at Shoutmon, Dorumon appeared and look at Gumdramon, Hawkmon appeared and look at Damemon Veemon: Shoutmon? Dorumon: Gumdramon? Hawkmon: Damemon? Gumdramon: Huh? Damemon: Is someone there? Shoutmon: Who's there? Jibanyan: Shoutmon! USApyon: Gumdramon! Whisper: Damemon! Komasan: Are you okay? Komajiro: Can you wake up? Ace: Who's there? They are awake and three Chamber Pod is opening and they saw they're friends Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon: Jibanyan! USApyon! Komasan! Komajiro! Whisper! They hug to each other Whisper: (Yawn) That was some good nap! Gumdramon: You saying, we were sleeping? Whisper: I guess we must have been, or I don't think we be so sleepy... Komasan: When do you think we went to sleep, Zura? USApyon: Hmm... Shoutmon: Let's see... we defeated Lucemon... Restored the world's... found our Partners... Oh right, and then we went to look for our friends. I think that's right so far. Jibanyan: Then what happen, Nyan? Komajiro: What does your Yo-Kai Pad say, Whisper? Whisper: I don't want to use it, I think I know everything.... He doesn't know, so he check his Yo-Kai pad Whisper: Hm? I think we have one sentence... Thank Taiga, Yuuya and Nikorai. I wonder who it was? They don't know who it was Jibanyan: Some Yo-Kai Pad you had. Whisper: Oh! Um... Let's... let's find out where we are. They went left and they went too usual Spot, Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon is looking around the town Shoutmon: You know, I think I know this place. Gumdramon: Me too. This place is like a Digital World. Jibanyan: Is it part of the Zone from you're world, nyan? Damemon: Not really. It's a Different one. And I think we been here. USApyon: What's it called, dani? Shoutmon: Um... I think I don't remember. They went there and they meet Gabumon and his friends Gabumon: Is there something you need? Shoutmon: No. Gatomon: Now you know, this is our spot. They don't know who they are Gomamon: Um... Gumdramon: What is it? Tentomon: You look new here in town. I'm Tentomon and this is Gomamon. Patamon: Patamon. And this is Armadillomon. Gbaumon: Gabumon. And this is Wormmon. We have some homework to do. Biyomon: I'm Biyomon, this is Gatomon and Palmon. Say, have you finish your summer homework yet? Damemon: Homework? Well.... No. Wormmon: And what's your name? Whisper: Allow to introduce ourselves. This is Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon. Even us, this is Jibanyan, USApyon, Komasan and Komajiro and I'm Whisper. Palmon: Um.. Guys. We just meet someone who was looking for you. Gomamon: He look in a hurry. Tentomon: He has a black coat on it. So I'm can't see his face. And he floating in mid air. They want to know who it was, and they know it Jibanyan: Fuyunyan! Shoutmon: That's right! Where did you see him? Patamon: At the Train Station. Damemon: Train Station. Got it. They went off to the Train Station and they saw Dusk coming and they don't know who they are, they are fighting, and they look so tired of fighting. And then Someone is saving them Jibanyan: Fuyunyan? Fuyunyan: Quite. You have to board the train and leave the town, the train knows the way. He give them a Pouch Fuyunyan: That this one with you. They left Jibanyan: Fuyunyan... He already left Gumdramon: Was it... Them? Whisper: it could have been. Yes, I know it was, whis! Komasan: Thank goodness! He's alright, Zura! Gumdramon: Hmm... Fuyunyan was locked in the realm of darkness, right? Whisper: That's right. Damemon: But we just saw him... Komajiro: Of course. Shoutmon: If they are here, that means our friends are here! Jibanyan: They gotta be, nyan. Shoutmon: Well, Me, Gumdramon and Damemon are looking for Psychemon, Dracmon and Oppposummon. Then can go back to Digital World and the Human Worldogether. Our Partners there waiting for us. What are you guys gonna do? They don't know what to do USApyon: Shoutmon, really. Do you have to ask, Dani? Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon: (Laugh) Jibanyan: Hey, what's so funny, nyan? Gumdramon: Your Face! They look at each other and they know what he mean, and they Laugh Shoutmon: What do you say, Guys? Let's stick together for one more journey. To... where again? Whisper: We have to board the train! Gumdramon: Oh Yeah! Damemon: Come on! They went off to get the Train, and then the Gabumon and his friends are here Gabumon:Wait, you guys! Hey, Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon... Shoutmon: What is it? Gabumon: Nothing, but.. Gatomon: We came to see you off. It just seemed like something we oughta do. Gumdramon: Oh... you sure? Thanks! They heard the bell ring Armadillomon: You better hurry and get your tickets. Damemon: Sure. He went to the ticket booth and bring out the Pouch Biyomon: (Gasp) Jibanyan: What is it, nyan? She show them the Pouch she had Whisper: They look the same. Biyomon: Of course. Shoutmon: 9 Ticket's please. I can't a feeling like we won't see this town again... Gumdramon: Me too. Damemon: So am I. USApyon: Why not, dani? Whisper: You're thinking too much. Gumdramon: Yeah. You're right. They went to the Train Damemon: Alright. Let's go. Good bye. Gabumon: Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon. Are you sure we haven't met before? Damemon: I think so.. why do you ask? Gabumon: I don't know. It just reminds someone we know. Shoutmon: Hm... I see. Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon has a single tear, and they look at it, it make them go worried Shoutmon: Huh? Damemon: What the? Gumdramon: What's the matter with me? Biyomon: Are you Alright? Shoutmon: We're fine. Don't know where it came from. Gatomon: Pull youself together. Damemon: Okay, see ya They went to the Train and it left, In the Train Shoutmon is looking at the Pouch and saw a Purple Crystal, Yellow Crystal and Red Crystal inside, He, Gumdramon and Damemon picked it up and look so sad Gumdramon: Guys. I think... we're so sad... Whisper: Don't worry. We'll be back. Komajiro: He's right. We can go see Gabumon and his friends again. Shoutmon: Okay. Then the Train is heading to another world Category:Transcripts